Civil War
by cyher
Summary: After an argument with Leia, Luke returns to Tatooine in search of information about his mother, only to find his home planet in the midst of a civil war. Chapts 1-3 have been revised and a fourth has been added. Please RR.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Civil War  
  
Author: Cyher  
  
Email: Tiger220@alltel.net  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Ask First  
  
Chapter Summary: Luke dreams his birth  
  
Story Summary: After an argument with Leia, Luke returns to Tatooine in search of information about his mother, only to find his home planet in the midst of a civil war.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any starwars characters, but I'm sure you already knew that. This is just for fun.  
  
Civil War  
  
Chapter 1: The Dream  
  
"Aaaarrrgghhh!" Luke heard a scream radiate through the building. As he turned to run in the direction of the noise, he found that his legs wouldn't move. In fact, his whole body seemed to be unresponsive. He heard the scream again and looked at his surroundings only to see the dirt walls of a tunnel. Luke's vision started to blur, and when everything came into focus again, he found himself in a room with a doctor, a nurse, and a young woman lying on a bed giving birth. The woman seemed familiar, but Luke wasn't sure.  
  
"Push Padme. It's almost over," the nurse soothingly told the woman in bed.  
  
Padme pushed, and the room was filled with the wails of a newborn child. Briefly a look of relief washed over Padme's face as she heard the cries of her son.  
  
"Come on dearie, one more. It's not quite over," the nurse said as a look of pain and determination flooded Padme's eyes as she pushed for the last time. Joining the cries of the first child was another. A daughter this time. Padme smiled at her children as they were placed in her arms.  
  
A robed man stepped out of the shadows. "Leave us," he told the doctor and the nurse. This man. He was familiar to Luke too. More so than the woman even. Luke concentrated on the man. He was about medium height and build, with brown hair and a beard that was starting to gray. His voice hung in Luke's ears. 'That voice, that man. He's so familiar..' Luke thought to himself.  
  
"Obi-Wan, must they really leave me." Padme pleaded with the man.  
  
OBI-WAN! Could it be? Suddenly, it all made sense. The woman on the bed was his mother, and the man Luke recognized was his friend and first master, the only Ben Kenobi. This was a dream. Luke was actually seeing his birth in a dream. This was amazing. Fascinated, he concentrated on listening to the conversation, willing himself to stay asleep.  
  
"Yes Padme, they must. You know what will happen if Anakin finds them-" Obi- Wan stated  
  
"Yes. I know," Padme said as sadness once more swept her face. How often had they had this conversation. It was so awful to think that her husband, her children's father, the man she loved, could have turned so evil. "I've thought of names for them," Padme started.  
  
"Padme, we've been over this-"  
  
"I know that if I'm aware of their names it will make it easier for Anakin to know they exist, but I can shelter my mind, I know it. Anakin will NOT know of these children until they're gone. Until they're gone to a location that only you know! Please, you're taking my children from me, don't strip me of my right to give them names. Please." Padme cried as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"Alright," ObiWan conceded, "I can see how much you want this. I won't be the one to stop you. What will they be called?"  
  
"I shall name them, Lucas and Leia," Padme said as her voice faded out and the room started to dissipate.  
  
Beep Beep Beep. The next thing Luke heard was the buzzing of his alarm clock as he was jerked awake. Luke jumped from his bed and started to dress, thinking only of getting off Yavin IV . He had to talk to Leia. 


	2. Arguments

Title: Civil War Author: Cyher  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Once Luke was dressed, he opened his door and trotted down to the Academy Comm Station. Within moments he had keyed in the command that would connect him with his sister's home.  
  
"Hello?" a tired sounding voice said.  
  
"Han!" Luke said, "I didn't wake you did I?"  
  
"Luke!" Han exclaimed wiping the grit out of his eyes. "No, you didn't wake me," he yawned, "What's up?"  
  
"A lot," Luke said, "I need to talk to Leia in person."  
  
"Well kid, you couldn't pick better timing. Leia has a free day today. Absolutely zero diplomatic duties to attend to. You wouldn't believe the fight we had to put up to get this day"  
  
"I'd believe it," Luke said, "So when's a good time to stop by?"  
  
"We're spending all day with the kids. We'd love it if you'd stop by for dinner. They haven't seen you in a awhile. You wouldn't believe how tall they're getting," Han said proudly.  
  
Luke had to chuckle about Han's comments. After all, he could remember the days when the Falcon and the Kessel Run was what Han spent his days bragging about. My how things change.  
  
"Dinner sounds great, I'll see you then," he said.  
  
"Great, it'll probably be around 7" Han said.  
  
The two men said their goodbyes, and Luke went outside. The students would be waking soon, and Luke had planned to lead them in a run around campus and through the forest. Far too often, Luke had seen students rely solely on the Force, and not at all on their own abilities. Luke didn't want them to become too dependent. Idly he wondered if he should plan some activities with ysalimiri. No thoughts stayed with him for long though. He kept drifting back to the joy of seeing Leia, Han, and his niece and nephew.  
  
******Coruscant******  
  
Luke easily put his X-Wing down on the landing pad assigned to him by Coruscant Control, shut down, and got out. The New Republic had offered to assign Luke a newer, roomier ship, but when it came to piloting, Luke preferred the X-Wing.  
  
Quickly Luke and Artoo made their way to Han and Leia's home. Before Luke's finger could even touch the buzzer, the door opened and Chewbacca swooped Luke up into a big bear hug.  
  
"Hey Chewie! It's been a long time," Luke said to his furry friend, "are you staying for dinner?"  
  
Chewie growled an affirmative, just as the whole Solo clan entered the foyer. The kids were on him immediately.  
  
"Uncle Luke!!" they all yelled as they surrounded their beloved uncle.  
  
"Kids!" Luke said as he gave each child a hug. He tried to make his way over to Han and Leia, but couldn't seem to get untangled from the Solo children.  
  
"Alright guys," Han said, "Give Uncle Luke some room here. Why don't you go wait at the table."  
  
The kids ran to the table, fighting over who would get to sit next to Luke. Chewbacca followed to make sure no one hurt themselves, leaving the three humans and one droid standing in the foyer.  
  
"Artoo Detoo, where have you been," C-3PO said as he entered from another room "OH! Master Luke! It's so good to see you again. I was beginning to wonder if I had done something to upset you."  
  
"No Threepio, you didn't do anything to upset me," Luke said as he comforted the golden droid, "Now, I bet you and Artoo have a lot to catch up on."  
  
"Of course we do! Come along Artoo. You know, human children are very difficult to take care of. Every since Mistress Leia and Master Han asked me to nanny.." Threepio said as he and Artoo retreated to another room of the house.  
  
"They certainly are a pair," Leia said.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe I let you talk me into keeping Goldenrod around. You sure you don't want him back Luke?" Han said playfully.  
  
"Hmm," Luke said, "I.think he's of better use with you."  
  
The three adults laughed and went in to discuss the day's events over dinner  
  
************  
  
Dinner went well. Luke listened as the kids prattled on about the games they'd played, and the things they had found. Jaina told him about an old piece of machinery she and Han discovered in the alley, and Jacen told him about a lizard he saw at the park.  
  
Han and Leia listened to their children with pride.  
  
After dinner, Chewie returned to his apartment, and Han and Leia tucked the kids into bed.  
  
"Well that was fun," Luke said to Han and Leia as they emerged from their children's room.  
  
Yes it was," Leia said, her mind still replaying the joyful day she had had with her family.  
  
"No doubt about it," Han said, "but you wanted to talk to Leia, didn't you Luke?"  
  
"Uh, yes..," Luke said. He had to pick his next words very carefully. "Leia, I'd like to do another mind probe on you.  
  
" A mind probe? Why?" she said  
  
"Well.I've come into some new information about our mother-"  
  
"Oh Luke we've been through this,"  
  
"Now, Leia please, just hear me out. You have memories of our mother. You said so yourself of Endor. Granted, they're just images, but it's more than I have. I had a dream last night. I dreamt our birth. I think I know our mother's name."  
  
"LUKE!" Leia said exasperated, "Why is this so important to you? Why do you want to keep digging up the past?? Just let it go. You had a dream, and that's all it was, a DREAM. We will never know who are mother is, but we'll know who the people that loved us as children are. Isn't that what matters?"  
  
"You don't think our mother loved us," Luke said.  
  
"I don't CARE Luke. If I could help it, my children would never know about Darth Vader or Death Stars or anything like that," Leia said. She was starting to get angry. She still hadn't quite come to terms with the thought that Darth Vader was her father. To her, he was never Anakin Skywalker, he was just an evil man who played a part in destroying her life. She would not bring that down to her children and it angered her that Luke insisted on trying to find out more. Why did he feel the need to ruin her beautiful day with more information about that evil man?  
  
"I want nothing to do with anything about Darth Vader, anything that came from Darth Vader, or-"  
  
"Leia, I came from him and-"  
  
"Then Leave Me Alone!" Leia said, almost shouting as she slammed her drink down on the counter so hard that the liquid shot into the air.  
  
"O-okay," he said as he turned to walk out the back door. Her words stung him like no other. He didn't know what else to say or do. He didn't even have the heart to point out that Leia and her children were also products of the Dark Lord. All he really knew was how he felt inside.  
  
Han, who had been standing there the whole time, didn't have to be a Jedi to sense the hurt that was radiating through his friend's body, "Hey guys," he started.  
  
"Han if you take his side you can follow him right out that door," Leia said coldly.  
  
"It's okay Han, maybe I'll see you tomorrow," Luke said almost inaudibly as he opened the door, stepped into the night air, and walked away.  
  
As Leia watched Luke go, all the thoughts of what Vader had done hit her at once, but the destruction of her Alderaan was in the foremost part of her mind. In her heart of hearts she knew that was Tarkin's doing, but it was so much easier to blame Vader. Her eyes began to fill with tears as her mind raced back to her foster father, Bail Organa. He was the man she would always call father, no matter who Luke chose to dwell on. The thought of all the death in her life brought on even more tears.  
  
From the doorway, Han watched Leia sob into her drink. He wondered what he should do. Her outrage at Luke concerned him and almost made him wonder if the poor kid deserved it. But she was his wife, and he loved her dearly. He comforted himself with the thought that the thing with Luke would work out eventually, and went over to his wife and held her until her tears subsided. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Civil War Author: Cyher  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Luke left the Solo home not knowing where to go or what to do. He knew he didn't want to get back in his x-wing and make the flight back to Yavin tonight. After walking the streets of Coruscant for what seemed like forever, Luke stopped in front of a hotel. It was a nice hotel, but nothing anyone would expect the great Luke Skywalker to stay in. He smiled to himself. That was the good part about fame. The more people thought they knew about you, the less they actually did.  
  
Luke walked into the lobby and signed himself into a room under the name Lucas Darklighter, once again assuming the surname of Biggs, his childhood friend. After assuring the deskman that he only bore an amazing resemblance to Luke Skywalker, he got his key and retired to his room.  
  
As Luke got ready for bed, he played the argument between him and Leia over in his head. Despite all his training, he couldn't help but feel angry and sad about his sister's order to "leave her alone". He was angry because Leia couldn't see how important this was to him. She wouldn't even acknowledge the fact that this subject has been paining him ever since she met him. And he was sad, because Leia was one of the few people left that Luke could say he was really close to. He didn't want to lose that bond, but at the moment he felt the bond never existed. Pondering what he should do next, Luke drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Luke..Luke." A voice murmured in Luke's ear.  
  
"Wha-" Luke said as he rolled over and woke up. Slowly he opened his eyes, and allowed them to adjust to the darkness looking for the speaker. Seeing no one he decided it must have been a dream and started to go back to sleep when he heard the voice again.  
  
"Who is it? Who's there??" Luke questioned. "Ben?"  
  
Suddenly, shimmering image appeared in the darkness in the form of Ben Kenobi, Luke's first mentor and dear friend.  
  
"Luke," Ben said, "You will return to Tatooine,"  
  
"Tatooine?" Luke questioned, "why?"  
  
"You're people need you, Luke."  
  
"My people? What? Ben, what's going on?" Luke asked again.  
  
"There you will find the answers you seek, but you must hurry before it's too late."  
  
With that, Ben disappeared and left Luke alone in the room. He allowed himself a minute to sit in bed and process the whole thing before leaping up and dressing. He still wasn't sure what he was supposed to be going to Tattooine for, but ghostly messages from Ben or Yoda were never things to be ignored, no matter how cryptic they seemed to be.  
  
He stepped out of his room and started walking to the front desk when a thought hit him like ton of perma-crete. He left Artoo at Leia's. It was three in the morning. He wouldn't go to his sister's house at this hour even if he wanted to. And so he made the decision to wait it out until morning, when he could slip in after Leia left for the office and Han dropped the kids off at school.  
  
***The Solo Home***  
  
The next morning Leia awoke to find her husband not in bed with her. She wondered where Han was, but as the smell of fresh coffee and bacon reached her nose, she realized he was in the kitchen. She smiled. Han always knew what to do to cheer her up.  
  
When she went into the dining room she was amazed to see the twins clean and ready for school. "Han, what time did you get up??" Leia asked jokingly. This was one of the best breakfasts Leia had ever had. It turned slightly sour though, as the kids went to grab their school things.  
  
"So, Leia what are you're plans for lunch?" Han asked.  
  
"Oh I don't know. We're still pretty busy, I'll probably just grab something from a vendor. What about you?"  
  
"Well," Han replied, "I thought I might see if Luke wanted to have lunch with me-"  
  
Leia's expression changed to one of annoyance at Han's words.  
  
"Oh come on, Leia, you can't stay mad at the kid forever!" Han said.  
  
"I know that Han!" Leia snapped, "but I need some time to get used to all of this! Can't I have some time? Why do I always have to be the one that's forced into changing-"  
  
Han pulled Leia towards him into a soft, gentle kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry," Han whispered, "Take all the time you need."  
  
That said, the Solo's left the house to start their busy days.  
  
******  
  
Luke watched his sister and her family as they left the house. Once they were out of sight, he silently walked toward the door and let himself in. In an instant Artoo was wheeling in front of him whistling indignantly. "I'm sorry, all right?" Luke said, trying to calm the droid. "I was upset when I left, and just wasn't thinking." Artoo gave a few more beeps that sounded rather forgiving. "Let's just go, okay?" Luke said, ushering the small droid towards the door.  
  
"Oh, Master Luke, you've returned!" Threepio called from the hallway as he bustled toward the jedi. "Artoo was quite distraught when you left without him. You just missed Mistress Leia. Should I call for her? It would be no trouble at all-" Luke grabbed Threepio's arm as he reached for the comlink.  
  
"That won't be necessary," he said. "Artoo and I will just be on our way."  
  
"Oh, I see. What should I tell Mistress Leia if she asks?"  
  
Luke thought for a moment. He wasn't ready to talk to Leia, and he doubted she was in a hurry to find him. Finally, Luke answered. "If she asks.tell her.tell her I've gone home."  
  
****** Luke gave a sigh of relief as he left the orbit of Yavin IV. He was amazed at the ease with which he was able to leave the Academy. In fact, he faced less questions from his students - no - his colleagues, than he did from Threepio. Luke's presence really wasn't required at the Academy much, anymore. Many of his students had moved forward, and were now training the young learners. Luke looked forward to the day when there would be enough Jedi to restore the Jedi Order and it's Council.  
  
Luke shifted in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position. Having a hyper drive in the X-wing had it's advantages, but it made the small space even more cramped. When he was comfortable, he put the ship on auto pilot and drifted into a Jedi trance.  
  
***Tatooine***  
  
Luke was awakened from his trance by a few short beeps from Artoo. Looking at his navigation screen, he saw that he was just a few minutes away from his home planet. He carefully selected a quiet, out of the way place to make his landing and set a course for it.  
  
He stared at the brown, dry planet and heaved a huge sigh before entering its atmosphere. Of all the places he'd been in his life, Tatooine had to be his least favorite. As the blackness of space was left behind, Luke noticed that the X-Wing became increasingly difficult to maneuver. "Artoo, once we're on the ground, I want you to run a diagnostics test on the ship," Luke said. "Artoo?" he repeated when there was no answer. Something wasn't right. Quickly Luke looked over all the screens in the cock-pit, and found that nothing was working. As the ground grew closer and closer, Luke tried to reboot the system. Nothing. He tried to re- route power, so he could at least slow down. Nothing. There wasn't even enough power in the ship to eject. Luke Skywalker was spiraling towards the ground in a dead ship with no droid and little hope. Despite all his jedi training, he was beginning to panic. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Civil War Author: Cyher  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to a few new reviews, I got to thinking about this story again, and decided it'd be awfully nice to be able to finish it. I may not do daily updates, but it sure won't be a year between updates anymore.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The silence was eerie. Normally in the case of an out of control ship, alarms would be wailing and lights blinking. A ship without power, however, is a different story. Once again, Luke tried to make the ship do something *anything*, but nothing happened. Then he felt it. A presence in the back of his mind that was soothing. Calming. The tension left his body as he relied once again on the Force. He closed his eyes and released his grip on the controls, concentrating solely on a way out of the ship. In a matter of seconds, the hatch tore off it's hinges, and Luke's seat shot into the air. The abrupt change in pressure from the inside of his cockpit to the warm Tattoine sky combined with the thin atmosphere of the high sky was too much for a Jedi operating at 100%, and forcefully ejecting both himself and hopefully Artoo from the ship was a serious drain. Luke was definitely NOT at 100%. He pulled the ripcord that released his parachute, and the last thing he saw before passing out was the coarse sand of his home planet rushing up to greet him.  
  
******  
  
Leia leaned back in her chair and sighed. She almost always hated the Public Comment segment of council meetings. It wasn't that she didn't value the opinions of the New Republic citizens, but they just didn't understand the complexities of her job. They wanted something to be a certain way, but refused to see why it was just impossible. The issue of today's meeting was the New Republic's decision to not turn a building that SHOULD be condemned and torn down, into a homeless shelter.  
  
"I just don't see why it can't be done!" the main proponent of the shelter exclaimed. "We'd have people there and awake every night who could watch out for emergencies."  
  
"Miss Driscoll," Leia said wearily, "we've been over this. There's nothing that can be done at this point in time. Believe me, I wish there were, but- "  
  
"If you don't trust our people you could put some of your Jedi over there to watch out-"  
  
"The Jedi are keepers of the peace, *not* babysitters!" Leia snapped at the woman.  
  
"Now, I'm going to say it one more time, but when my fire marshal tells me that the building isn't even remotely up to code and my building advisor tells me that a stiff wind could blow it to the ground, there's no way we're going to even consider putting people in there to live! I'd love to build a brand new shelter that could house everybody who needed it, but there just isn't money in the budget this year."  
  
"I find that hard to believe-"  
  
"Honestly miss, if you think you can do better than all of the New Republic accountants, I'd love to see it. When should I have our people drop off the 15 00 pages of paperwork?"  
  
The woman, Miss Driscoll, paused for a moment, stunned. She gave Leia one last glare before returning to her seat next to a withered old man. Leia was about to continue with the meeting when the old frail man slowly rose to his feet, leaning heavily on a cane. Driscoll rose to help him as he said in a raspy voice "You're always talking about the budget, and how there's no money, but *why*? Where did all your money go?" He paused and was over-come with a fit of coughs. Gasping for breath, he continued. "You gave all your money away to people who flew and fought during the war-"  
  
"Sir," Leia said gently, "I want to help you, and I promise, the New Republic will be doing everything in it's power, but these things take time."  
  
"TIME!" The old man shouted, startling everyone in the room. "That's what you people say every time. Let me tell you something, *members of the board*, things were far from perfect when the Emperor and Lord Vader were running things-" the man paused as the room was filled with the gasps of the meeting's attendants, "-but we always had food in our bellies and roofs over our heads!!"  
  
Three guards immediately rushed into the room. "Sir, Ma'am, you need to come with us now," one of them said.  
  
"Wh-what is this?" the old man sputtered, as he was led from the room. "Are you arresting me??"  
  
"You can't do this!!" Driscoll shouted as she was led from the room. "We're New Republic citizens!!"  
  
"Yeah well, you're also suspects for treason," the second guard growled.  
  
"Palpatine kept his promises!!" The old man shouted at the room. "He said we'd survive and be happy and we were! What have you done for us!! You've done nothing!!!!" The guards rushed to remove the man from the room. Just as they were closing the sound-proof doors, the old man gave one final scream. "DAMN THE NEW REPUBLIC!!!" 


End file.
